<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Christmas Porposal by AgentNatty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283058">The Christmas Porposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/pseuds/AgentNatty'>AgentNatty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Life I Could Have Here. With You. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Daisy loves Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mack loves Yoyo, Marriage Proposal, Secret Santa, Secrets, We need more mackelena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentNatty/pseuds/AgentNatty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team does a Secret Santa, Mack tries to change things up a bit so he can ask a specific someone a very important question.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie &amp; Bobbi Morse, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie &amp; Jemma Simmons, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Alya Fitz &amp; Jemma Simmons, Alya Fitz &amp; Lance Hunter, Alya Fitz &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Alya Fitz &amp; YoYo Rodriguez, Bobbi Morse &amp; Jemma Simmons, Bobbi Morse &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Gabe Reyes &amp; Robbie Reyes, Gabe Reyes &amp; Robbie Reyes &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lance Hunter &amp; Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz &amp; Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz &amp; Lance Hunter &amp; Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May, Phil Coulson &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Life I Could Have Here. With You. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Surprise?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't seen any Christmas fan fics focusing mostly on Mackelena, so I decided to write one myself :)<br/>And I also thought it would be a good idea to bring some previous characters from the show in as well! So here it is!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this has been published after Christmas, but I started writing it before Christmas and never got a chance to finish!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>It was December 20th, and only 7:00am, when Daisy ran into the common room, "It's Christmas week!!!!!"</p><p>May, who was sipping tea at the table looked up and gave Daisy the, <em>don't ruin my peace, </em>glare. "Oh come on May! You're such a party pooper!" </p><p>Mack ran into the room, YoYo farther behind, still waking up. "What's all the commotion?!" Mack asked. "It's Christmas week!!!" Daisy yelled again, jumping up and down. Simmons ran into the room, "Christmas!!!!!!" she joined in with Daisy. Fitz popped his head into the room, "Oh great..." </p><p>Elena rolled her eyes, though still half awake, "What did Christmas ever do to you Fitz?" "It's over rated," He answered, rubbing his face.</p><p>"Christmas?!" Alya ran in and joined the fun with her mother and aunt.</p><p>Sousa came in, Kora not far behind, "Daisy, why the hell did you have to wake us up?" Kora groaned tiredly. "Wake YOU up?" Sousa frowned, "You're not the one who shares a bed with her! I woke up to her squealing and jumping around everywhere!" Kora yawned, "And I'm in the room next to y'all, I swear I heard her trip and hit the wall at least twice."</p><p>"Calm down guys! I have a surprise!" Coulson came in, smiling huge. Daisy, Jemma, and Alya all froze and looked at him. "And what's your surprise Coulson?" Mack asked, while supporting YoYo, who was slightly leaning on him.</p><p>"Well, it's more of an idea AND a surprise," he told the group. "Just get on with it," May commanded. "Okay okay... I was thinking, we could do a Secret Santa!" </p><p>Daisy grinned, "YESSSSS" "Wait, but what's the surprise?" Jemma asked, frowning.</p><p>"You really thought you could do a Secret Santa and NOT invite us?" Said a familiar voice, causing them to all turn around.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who do y'all think is coming? I'll try to post the next chapter soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Christmas Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<hr/><p>"Hunter!" Mack smiled, going to hug him, Fitz not far behind. YoYo was awake by now, smiling as she watched Mack reunite with his friends.</p><p>"I'm here too!" They heard a female voice say. "Bobbi!" Daisy and Jemma ran up to the tall blonde and hugged her, Alya hanging back with YoYo, confused.</p><p>When Mack went to hug Bobbi he noticed two other people coming down the hall, "Who's that?" "Oh, Coulson asked if we could pick up some other friends of yours on the way here."</p><p>"¡Hola chicos!" Gabe came rolling into the common room, his brother right behind him.</p><p>Daisy's eyes lit up when she saw Robbie, "Robbie!" She came over and hugged him. EIena smiled, "Welcome back burning man," she greeted after handing Alya over to Sousa, who had a confused look on his face when YoYo called the new guy<em> Burning</em> <em>Man</em>. </p><p> She hugged Robbie and ruffled Gabe's hair, before heading back over to Mack.</p><p>Sousa and Kora were both to the side, watching their friends reunite with the newcomers, while Alya was in Sousa's arms, hugging his neck.</p><p>"So... I'm guessing this was the surprise?" Daisy asked Coulson, who nodded, just as Flint walked in.</p><p>"Morning gu- Wait, who are the new people?" He asked, frowning.</p><p>"I'm Bobbie and this is Hunter," said the blonde one, signaling to the man standing next to her, who waved. "And I'm Gabe!" The boy in the wheelchair said, "This is my brother Robbie." Gabe pointed to the man behind him.</p><p>"Cool!" Flint smiled.</p><p>"So, what's this secret Santa thing I heard about?" Hunter asked, walking over to the fridge to grab a beer. "Seriously? A beer at 7:30 in the morning?" YoYo asked raising her eyebrows.</p><p>Hunter shrugged, "What? Don't tell me you've never done it Speedy." YoYo rolled her eyes. Using her superspeed, she sped over to Hunter, took his beer and sped back to Mack with a smirk. "Hey!" Hunter said with an annoyed tone.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Be nice guys," Mack said, taking the beer from YoYo and setting it on the table.</p><p>"Well, as I was saying, for secret Santa I will be putting your names into this random pair up generator that Fitz designed and it will automatically text you your results." Coulson tells them, and they all nodded.</p><p>He started typing on the tablet, "Okay, you should be getting your results in 3...2..." He clicked one more button, "One."</p><p>Just then everyone's phones went off, causing the room to fill with beeping, and the sound of Jingle Bells playing (that was Daisy's, for Christmas of course). </p><p>"Okay everyone, don't tell people who you got! Unless you need their help getting a gift for your person!" Coulson told them, before walking off, May following.</p><p>The rest of the team hung out around the base the rest of the day, Mack showed Bobbi, Hunter, and Robbie around the lighthouse.</p><p>Flint and Gabe ended up getting along really well.</p><p>Hunter loved Alya so much and was rarely seen without her.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p>After showing The others around the base Mack went to find Simmons.</p><p>"Hey Simmons!" Mack called as he entered the lab, where he found her searching the web for gifts.</p><p>"Hey Mack, what's up?" She looked up from the computer. Mack noticed Simmons was looking at shoes, "Lemme guess, you have YoYo?" He asked, remembering how Elena would always complain about how she was always going through the soles so fast.</p><p>"Yeah, I was gonna get extra durable ones, then ask Fitz if he could help make them indestructible or something. With all that running she does," Simmons responded, turning back to the computer.</p><p>Mack nodded, "Well um, I was wondering..." he reached into his pocket, "if you could hide this in the gift."</p><p>He showed her what he had pulled out and Simmons gasped, "Are you really gonna do it?" She asked, taking the object. </p><p>Mack nodded.</p><p>"So, you want me to hide this in the gift, and then you'll surprise her when she finds it?" Simmons clarified. He smiled, "Yes."</p><p>Simmons nodded and hid the object her lockable drawer, "Okay, you got it Director." </p><p>Mack smiled, "Thanks Simmons." He nodded to her before walking off to find Elena sitting on a bench in the hallway looking at a tablet.</p><p>"What are you up to?" He asked, walking up. "I got Hunter," she grumbled, "¡Apenas lo conozco!" <em>(And I barely know him!)</em> </p><p>Mack laughed and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, letting her lean on him, still trying to figure out what to get Hunter. </p><p>"Well, you have until Friday, and I can tell you're tried, so why don't you come back to it later?" He suggested, kissing her forehead. She shrugged, "I guess you're right."</p><p>Turning off the tablet, she leaned her head on Mack's shoulder, making him smile. Being with her, now, made him even more excited for what he had planned.</p><p>"Te amo Elena," he whispered.</p><p>"I love you too Tortuga," she laughed.</p><p>They just sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company.</p><hr/>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In this fic we are just gonna say The Ghost Rider didn't go to the dark dimension and stayed with his brother.<br/>Also, I'm hoping to have more of the other ships in the next chapter, but we'll see.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>